Climategate
Climategate was when it was proven that global warming is NOT real. Theory The sun is a giant star and we now *think* that the Earth revolves around this star, wheras before we assumed the sun revolved around the Earth (this has NOT been disproven). So even though we stay in a constant orbit the libs said that there was a layer that was breaking down and causing more sunlight to go through the hole, due to man made causes. The original theory was that the sun would literally become a death star as the temperature of the Earth would keep getting higher and it would get to hot. Heat would go so high it would destroy us all. But than it started to get lower. It would get high sometimes, than so low that it would snow. So the liberals changed it to say it was going to get hot but would also cause an ice age. Look Im NOT making this up this is really what they said. Seriously it was almost 16 degrees lower today then it was yesterday so how could it be getting warmer? Anyway they said that all the chemicals from us doing stuff were going into the sky. Walk or bike they said, but do NOT drive, unless it a Toyota Prius. Basically to justify there slacker lifestyle they wanted all of us to lay around all day and NOT drive to work and this was there way of doing it. There also envirowhackos who are in PETA and dont even want us to kill swamprats. For a while they had us everyone (except Independents) believeing that global warming would lead to disaster shortly into the millennium. Falcon Henne changed all of that. Proven false Shortly after Henne flew to close to the sun in a balloon, people wondered how he didnt burn to death if global warming really did exist. How come the chemicals didnt melt the balloon? So one independent decided to find out, and he hacked into the scientists computers. What he found was that they faked all of there models ever and that it wasnt actually getting warmer. It was as if a million voices cried out and were suddenly silenced as the libs finally had to except the truth. The scientists were just making the whole thing up because scientists hate technology and there end goal is to get us to stop using it and to no longer have science. As progressives they HATE progress. They would rather people today lived how they did in Macchu Picchu back away in the past. Then we can all live like savages, like the terrorists that liberals love so much, with the walking and the camel riding and what not. Liberal scientists want us to get rid of nuclear arms so that the sand people can attack us and then the Muslim invaders from Al'Daran will make us all bow to Obama or as they call him Obi. Sorry but the bottom line is global warming is fake because as Occams razor proves its easier to assume a massive worldwide conspiracy among all scientists to destroy scientific progress then it is to believe chemicals might affect the atmosphere. At least to people who think independently, NOT to sheeple. Repercussions It looked like we might have to explore an alternative energy lifestyle, but now we dont have to which is good news for me because I am NOT gay. Thats how dumb Obama is though that he would try to make us do something different. That is NOT change we can believe in. Obama is stupid and all the liberals are too. Detoxification is NOT the answer because carbon dioxide is NOT poisonous it is naturally occurring and plants need it. So that means its NOT harmful, its just common sense. Do you libs now see that Obama is lying to you? All his promises of change were just more jibba jabba (thats how they talk). You say you dont see any lies, well you have the surge, 'transparency' and now global warming. Right there I see 3. Poor libs, looks like youre candidate was NOT about hope and change and is the exact same as any other candidate. He is also the most dangerous person ever and wants to bring radical change so we have to inpeach him.